Home Sick
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: This is a dedication to Never Ending Illusions. Her character Zaru and Mirage get into a little argument, one that is hard to forgive. This is a one shot and I hope you enjoy.


Here is a request that is way over due for Never Ending Illusions. She loves her Mirage and this is my first time ever writing about Mirage so take it easy. He's a hard bot to write about. But I hope you guys enjoy espcially Never Ending Illusions.

* * *

><p>Mirage was walking through the ark as he had done many times before contemplating why he had joined with the Autobots. He wished to be on Cybertron and go hunting with his friends, but no he joined the Autobots and was now on earth covered with organics. Why had he joined with the Autobots? He had no idea what made him do it, but he did know one thing he wanted to be out of it as soon as possible.<p>

He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Zaru enter his room. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him and continued to walk over. Zaru had met the Autobots a little while ago and she had attached herself to Mirage. They had their ups and downs. She'd get on his nerves and he'd lash out at her and then she'd yell at him for what he did. Later on they would make up in the end. Then it would happen again or the other way around.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" she asked as she knocked on his foot. This got his attention. He looked around him and then looked down at his foot and saw Zaru standing there. "What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing too important I was just thinking about stuff and my decisions I had made in the past." He replied and picked her up in his hand and sat her on his lap. Even after he did that he was not fully aware of her and still thinking of Cybertron.

"Mirage, something's up you're never like this, hardly ever." Zaru stated in a worried tone. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I was just thinking about Cybertron. I really miss it and I hate this war." He replied.

"You and me both, though I don't regret meeting you guys, you guys are the best…you are the best." Zaru stated smiling.

He smiled a sad smile and held his tongue for if he said what was truly on his mind he would hurt her and he didn't know how long it would be before she would forgive him so he decided he would just keep it to himself. "Me too." He whispered. Zaru smiled and hugged his hand.

Ever since the Autobots came to Earth has been wonderful. "Would you like to go driving?" He asked.

"I would love to very much it would certain things off my brain." She replied.

"And what are those things?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when we're driving."

Mirage didn't like how she had control of the situation, but he did to appease her. He transformed into his ford gt form and she climbed in and they raced away out of the base. "So now, tell me what happened today.

"It was the usual, dad and I had a fight this morning, and it was over a little thing." She stated, "You know how we are frazzled over any little thing. I forgot to fold up my towel on the floor and he started yelling at me for that so I yelled at him. People make mistakes their minds get side tracked."

"That is correct, everyone's minds organic or not will always get side tracked on something. I do on occasion." Mirage stated.

"Oh yes, we know I saw that today." Zaru replied rolling her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked getting a little defensive.

"Apparently there was more on your mind than just missing Cybertron." Zaru stated and she was right. Mirage didn't like the fact that she could read him just like that. Mirage growled which surprised Zaru.

"What's wrong?" She asked shocked at his reaction.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking?" Mirage asked and before Zaru could answer he responded, "I was thinking of how I missed Cybertron I regret every day for joining the Autobots I could be back at Cybertron with my rich friends going hunting cyberfoxes. I could be off this god forsaken planet. I would have never met you."

This hurt Zaru more than he knew before he could recollect what was going on Zaru opened his door and jumped out of him while he was still driving and tumbled down the hill. "Zaru!" he yelled but she was already on her feet and running as fast as she could away from him.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled. She kept running, twigs hit her across the face causing little scratches tree limbs got caught in her hair and pulled it as she ran. She did not care she had to get out of his site he was nothing but an aft hole for what he said. She came across a cave and quickly crawled inside it and watched Mirage come running down the creek bottom and stopped in front of the cave.

"Zaru!" He yelled and still no answer, "Slag it. Slag it to the pit. Zaru! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he yelled and then continued to run in the direction he thought she had ran in. Once Zaru heard his footsteps fade away that was when she crawled out of her hiding spot and came out into the sunlight. She started walking in the opposite direction Mirage went running in. She was so mad at him right now if she saw him it would not be pretty.

She needed to talk to someone, someone she held close to her heart, closer than anyone could get, her grandfather. It was going to be a long walk but she needed it to think about what had happened. He had never said anything this spiteful before and it hurt her deeply. She felt a tear run down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, but soon another one fell and then another. She didn't even know why she still even cared for the bot. He had his ups and downs, but this was his worse ever stunt.

She finally made it to her grandfather's place and walked inside. "Zaru what a pleasant surprise how are you today?"

"Horrible." She sniffed and stifled back a few tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned for his granddaughter.

"It's Mirage he's being an aft hole again and this is worse than all his other stunts." She explained.

"What did he do or say this time?"

"He wished he had never joined the Autobots and had never come down to earth. He wishes he never met me at all." Zaru sniffed.

This really shocked her grandfather. He hadn't expected that out of Mirage, though the bot had some issues he had never gone this far before. "Did he say he was sorry?"

"Yes but I hid from him and didn't come out. I'm too mad at him for forgive him." Zaru replied.

"You need to forgive him. All men humans or Autobots say things they shouldn't say and regret them, it's one of the downfalls of being a male; your anger gets the best of you."

"But why would he be angry?" she asked.

"Probably because you pick up on things he tries to keep hidden and he doesn't want anyone to know. You're able to figure him out when no one else can." He explained.

For some weird reason he made sense though she still wasn't happy about what happened she knew she'd have to forgive him sooner or later. "Thanks grandpa." She said and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she left. He smiled shaking his head.

"Youngsters nowadays." He muttered to himself.

Zaru walked from her grandfather's to a park that was nearby. Since there was no sight of Mirage anywhere she sat down on a swing and started to swing slowly, just listening to the birds sing around her. She smiled hearing them and then she heard a motor. She looked to her right and there parked was a ford gt. "Mirage." Zaru whispered. Her heart jumped, anger filled her body.

"Zaru I wanted to apologize for earlier. I had no right to say what I did."

"No you didn't." she remarked. He transformed and walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"Can we talk?" he asked and she stopped swinging and looked up at him.

"Ever since we met, you're able to figure me out, able to read my mind everything. I'm not used to that. I'm used to people not trusting me, and here you are with me all the time and you do trust me."

"Sometimes I wonder why I do." She retorted.

"Zaru I'm sorry I will try to keep my temper down but to tell you the truth…I really am home sick for Cybertron…the way it used to be before the war." He whispered.

"Mirage, if you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me. I'm all ears." She said and put a hand on his finger, he smiled when she did this and stood up and walked behind her and gently started to push her in her swing. She started smiling and laughing as he did this which in turn made him smile.

As always they had their ups and downs and today was one of those days. The two loved each other and would always be together forever.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Take it easy on me for the first Mirage story. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
